Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to holders or cases for mobile phones or other electronic or non-electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to holders for two or more mobile phones or other devices which permit the access and use of the phones or devices at substantially the same time.
Description of Related Art
Prior art mobile phone carrying cases are typically designed to carry a single mobile phone. However, for those who carry multiple mobile phones or multiple electronic devices, it is presently difficult to be able to carry the multiple devices without the danger of dropping or mishandling one of the devices. In addition, with prior art holders limited to single devices, it is difficult to hold and use more than one while holding another device, and also difficult to hold both devices, for example, both phones, so that the devices can be used simultaneously.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a mobile phone or mobile device holders and methods of operating such devices that allow holding multiple devices. For example, there is a need to provide holders and methods that permit the handling and use of multiple devices at the same time.